


Double Impact

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Temporary Character Death, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Existential Angst, Fear of Death, Gen, POV Reader | John Watson, Phone Calls, SHERLOCK IS NOT A FAKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Keep your eyes fixed on me.” <em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Impact

You stand frozen in the middle of the street with your cellphone pressed to your ear. With wide eyes you stare up at Sherlock, who stands far above you at the top of the hospital.

“I—I can’t come down, so we’ll just have to do it like this,” Sherlock is saying.

You know that Sherlock is reading the confusion in your face, but he doesn’t seem to care for explaining. Trying to encourage him, you nudge, “What’s going on?”

“An apology,” Sherlock replies shakily. “...It’s all true.”

“What?” With the bustle of passerby you aren’t certain if you heard correctly.

“Everything they said about me. I invited Moriarty.”

Alcohol has swabbed your brain. You are drunk and delirious, hallucinating, you decide immediately...but you haven’t had any spirit in the last few hours. Perhaps this is some trick that your ‘normal, dull, thick, barely-used, filled-with-nonsense’ mind can’t grasp. You sputter incredulously into the speaker. “Why are you saying this?”

“I’m a fake,” Sherlock pronounces, his tone catching. It’s clearly painful for him to say, and stunning for you to hear. With three words Sherlock has shocked you more than his brilliant crime-solving ever has. _Fake?_

“Sherlock—” you try to protest, but he won’t go along with that.

“The newspapers were right all along,” Sherlock cuts in, his voice thick in your ear. “I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly. In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you. That I created Moriarty for my own purposes.”

“Okay, shut up, Sherlock, shut up!” you snap, shaking your head in denial. “The first time we met. The first time we met, you knew all about my sister, right?”

“Nobody could be that clever.”

“ _You_ could,” you state matter-of-factly.

You almost think you see Sherlock swallow hard. Then he speaks, slowly and tremulously, “I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It's a trick. It’s just a magic trick.”

“No,” you deny his words forcefully. “Alright, stop it now.” You start to shift, but Sherlock hastily stops you.

“No, stay exactly where you are,” he commands desperately. “Don't move.”

“Alright,” you acknowledge, reluctantly obeying. What is so important to him about this spot?

Sherlock reaches out a hand, stretching his fingers toward you. “Keep your eyes fixed on me,” he pleads. “Please, will you do this for me?”

“Do what?” you demand. You are already utterly confused and now you are beginning to become fearful. Sherlock would never lie to you. The two of you are best friends! What is he trying to pull? Why is he saying this at all? Why does he sound so horribly terrified? Why is he standing on the roof?!

“This phone call, it’s...” Sherlock  gulps again. “It’s my note. That’s what people do, don’t they? Leave a note.”

“Leave a note _when_?” you ask in dismay, shock and fear creeping as sweat along your face. The screen of your cellphone is sticky with it and your hand trembles just slightly.

Something changes in Sherlock’s face. There is still suffering in his expression, but it is joined now by grievous decision. “Goodbye, John.”

You notice now the loosening of his grip on the phone and the forward-tilt of his body. You realize what he’s going to do and gasp, “No. Don’t—!”

Too late. He's falling and you watch with mouth agape in horror. Then a biker collides with you. You can hear the double impact as both your body and Sherlock’s hit the ground in sync.

You realize later that it's the last thing you and Sherlock do together.


End file.
